valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! Archer and Armstrong and Davey the Mackerel are joining the circus for “NEXT STOP CLOWNTOWN”! Archer and Armstrong are on the hunt for Armstrong’s long-lost wife, and the clues have put them on the trail of America’s craziest traveling circus! But it’s not just clowns, carnies, and strongmen lurking under the big top… When the world’s premier adventure duo discover dozens of mutated Armstrong doppelgängers secretly running the show, all heck is bound to break loose! And it’s only going to get worse when Davey the Mackerel returns with a shocking new set of secrets about Armstrong’s bottomless satchel…and what else might be soon plotting its escape! Mad science meets the midway when red-hot writer Rafer Roberts (Plastic Farm) and Eisner Award-nominated artist Mike Norton (Revival) toss Archer & Armstrong into the wildest show on Earth with a perfect new jumping-on point in “NEXT STOP CLOWNTOWN”! Next Stop: Clowntown! Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Sister Kaylee ** Sister Miley ** Sister Pippa ** Sister Sharpay Villains: * * ** ** ** Helga the Horse Dancer ** Gub Gub ** ** Leopold the Lion Whisperer ** Ringmaster ** Scientists of the Revolution / Crack Brigade of the World Proletariat ** Svetlana the Contortionist ** ** The Comical Clowns of Chernyakhovski ** The Flying Gorkys Other Characters: * * Faith * * Hellfrog * * * Legion of Armstrongs From Multiple Earths * The Sect ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** * ** *** The Happy Dog Diner * ** *** Items: * * * Socialist Propaganda * Tranquilizer Rifles * Vodka Vehicles: * D&G bus * Horses * Lions * Red convertible * Science bus * Tigers Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, (CGC), (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Archer and Armstrong are in Podunk, Pennsylvania. Armstrong phones Melissa. The pair are followed by members of Nauka Traveling Circus. As the members of the circus introduce themselves to Armstrong, they ask for his help. Armstrong agrees to help. Archer and Armstrong watch the circus performance. As Armstrong walks out, Ivan and the scientists of the revolution rush out to intercept him. Archer and Armstong fight the scientists. Mary-Maria is questioned by The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness elders. As they leave, Mary-Maria tells Sister Britney to assemble her sisters as the elders are planning on killing them. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Warlock" Villains: * Other Characters: * Green Goblins * Trent Locations: * ** Dulche & Gerberna offices Items: * * Magic Bags Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Davey the Mackerel tags along with Oliver Dumpbucket as they set up regular lives. Oliver ends up working at Dulche & Gerberna. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:AA 006 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg|'Cover A' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Kano Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Robertson Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Darick Robertson A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Perez Variant.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Pere Perez A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Roberts Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Latorre Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Diego Latorre Textless Cover Art A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Roberts Variant Inks.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless (Inks)' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6 Latorre Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Diego Latorre Preview AA 006 001.jpg AA 006 002.jpg AA 006 003.jpg AA 006 004.jpg AA 006 005.jpg AA 006 006.jpg Related References External links